<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft stream makeout~                       tommyinit x Male oc by Bbyblue_nsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021666">Soft stream makeout~                       tommyinit x Male oc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbyblue_nsfw/pseuds/Bbyblue_nsfw'>Bbyblue_nsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbyblue_nsfw/pseuds/Bbyblue_nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is live on twitch playing with the whole dream smp when his boyfriend comes in and starts making out with him. How will everyone react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinit/maleoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft stream makeout~                       tommyinit x Male oc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TommyInit x male oc (sfw?)<br/>
Cw: kissing, praise, public kissing?</p><p>Tommys pov<br/>
"RANBOO GET BACK HERE YOU MF" i yelled at ranboo thru the screen. I was chasing him thru l'manberg laughing. "Baby boyyy~" someone purred behind me. I turned around to see my boyfriend Alex looking at me. Everyone in the call went silent. I was streaming but I had it on emote only so I had no idea what chat felt like. Alex had long black hair with neon pink bangs, he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with shorts that went under it. He also had matching striped thigh highs. Most people would think hes a bottom at first sight but it's the exact opposite! He came over and picked me up from my chair , spinning me around. Once he stopped spinning he pushed me up against a wall and kissed me gently. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission but I declined, knowing I was still streaming. I suppose he didn't like that so he bit my bottom lip making me open my mouth. He immediately pushed his tongue in and licked all around my mouth. "Hah baby" I said quietly, not wanting my stream to hear me. "Yes princess?" He asked in a deep voice. Damn was that hot. "Ah~ love im s-streaming." I whispered. His eyes widened and he quickly put me back on my chair and went to sit on my bed out of view. "So…. We just aren't gonna talk about the makeout session Tommy just had with some guy? Sapnap said breaking the silence from the vc.</p><p> </p><p>Hate comments will be deleted :)<br/>
Next chap will be the aftermath and some fluff of alex and tommy. Also idk if this would be labeled as a problematic mcyt fanfic cus the last to chaps will be smut and after care so please educate on what would be put into the problematic mcyt fandom :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>